Appointment with the Dentist
by Krauthammer
Summary: Lawrence Krauthammer's teeth makes him visit the dentist, who dies later. He investigates that day's clients, but the murderer is clever; the facts are combined so the killer isn't caught and nobody suspects its intervention. It is up to Krauthammer to unveil the mystery and foil the murderer's plans.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an adaptation of a book, not an original story. _

_To make everything easier, here is a list of the characters in this story:_

_-Amy Ackerman: One of Ms. Boynton's friends._

_-Robert Bow: Retired member from the Elite Four._

_-Hamilton Bell: Actual director of Silph Co._

_-Finn Cortez: Glenda's boyfriend._

_-Albus Chorley: High ranked agent of the Kanto Police._

_-Sybil Chorley: Albus's wife._

_-Allison Fleur: Mr. Mason's maid._

_-Lance: Champion of Johto, member of Kanto's Elite Four._

_-Hillary Michelson: Hamilton Bell's cousin._

_-Harry Mason: Remarkable dentist._

_-Glenda Knocker: Mr. Mason's secretary and helper._

_-Jane Olson: Hamilton Bell's sister._

_-Lawrence Krauthammer: Detective._

_-Romani: Dentist and Mason's associate._

_-Cathy Boynton: Trainer._

_-Artagnan: Belgian spy and blackmailer._

_-Botch: Police officer._

_-Hicks: Owner of the Saffron City Hotel._

_-Moch: Sybil Chorley's friend._

_-Summers: Hamilton Bell's butler._

_Pokémon:_

_-Helmet (Male Pawniard) Belongs to Harry Mason_

_-Skin (Female Scrafty) Belongs to Harry Mason_

_-Triumph (Male Lucario) Belongs to Lawrence Krauthammer._

_-Loyalty (Male Flygon) Belongs to Lawrence Krauthammer._

_-Honey (Female Mothim) Belongs to Hamilton Bell._

_-Stings (Male Beedrill) Wild Pokémon._

_-Jaws (Female Feraligatr) Belongs to Cathy Boynton._

_A few aclarations: For story-telling purposes, the protagonist is able to understand Pokémon language. I understand that it is Mary Sue-ish or borderline Mary Sue-ish, but please bear with me._

_I also follow one specific point, and it is that a trainer and his/her Pokémon are able to talk and understand each other. _

_This story is intended to have forty-four chapters._

* * *

Mr. Mason wasn't in good mood. He complained about everything, and yelled at his maid when she didn't make hot coffee for him. He was a short man with an explosive personality, and although he made his best to hide it, that morning he didn't see anything that would brighten his day.

-Red and the other four idiots are going from being incompetent to being useless. - He mumbled, leaving the newspaper on the table. His Scrafty just nodded, knowing that her master would think different after he relaxed. Mr. Mason proceeded to explain why exactly he considered that it was time for a complete overhaul of the Elite Four, and then he passed to his next point in his list of complaints.

-Women – he said – all are the same. All of them are selfish and doesn't want to work!

-Do you mean Glenda? – Skin replied.

-She just notified me. Her aunt had a heart attack and she went to visit her.

Skin sighed. –That is too bad, but it isn't her fault.

Mr. Mason was too stubborn. – And how can I know if that is the truth? Who says she didn't lie to spend a day with that detestable man? That lad is the worst person I have ever met. He must have planned a runaway.

-Glenda wouldn't do that. You have said before that she is a scrupulous person.

-Yes, that is true.

-And she is smart and capable.

-Yes, Skin, but that was before that rascal met her. She has changed.

The Scrafty rolled her eyes. These tantrums weren't common, but Mr. Mason knew how to exasperate anyone.

-This shouldn't affect her efficiency. And now, she is away and I'll be very busy. I have many important clients today. What a bother!

-Sure it is, master. How is the newest Pawniard doing?

-It is by far the worst Pawniard I have ever owned. His strength doesn't match his level, and he often doesn't listen to me. If he doesn't magically improve in the next few hours, I'll release him and catch another one. – The clock sounded – I have to go downstairs. I'll be busy today, and I have to somehow attend that Feraligatr. I suggested her trainer to leave that Pokémon with Romani, but she didn't listen to me.

-That is because you're the best –Skin said, loyal to her trainer.

-Romani is competent. More of my patients should go to him.

-He isn't as good as you.

The human laughed, in good mood again.

-We'll train at 1:00 o'clock today, as always. Be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

In the local Pokémon center, Mr. Artagnan was very pleased. Everything was going smoothly. Who would think that a bunch of words from a kind and naïve woman would mean thousands of Pokédollars? He liked to think that his good luck was product of the appreciation of whatever forces controlled the world. He chuckled, and took his notebook. He had to go to an appointment with his new dentist, but forgot the place. "I hope that Mr. Mason is a good dentist, or he'll be the next one to give me money". He smiled.

* * *

In the Saffron hotel, Cathy Boynton was in the lobby, talking with her Feraligatr.

-But, you know master; it doesn't hurt now, nor even a little bit! I think that it isn't necessary…

-Don't be silly, Jaws. We're going to the dentist and you'll get over it.

-But it doesn't hurt.

-Oh, stop! Earlier you had said that you couldn't sleep.

-Yeah, I didn't sleep, but maybe now my tooth is dead.

-Is that so? Now we're definitely going. This has to be the first time you have shown cowardice, Jaws. It will be over quickly.

"You say that because it isn't your tooth, master" Jaws thought.

-Besides, we're talking about Mr. Mason. He would never hurt anyone.

* * *

Hawk the Pidgeot was puzzled. His master, Hamilton Bell, seemed pretty distracted today, as if he was hiding something. He had been like that the whole morning, and was starting to get worried. Luckily, Bell was able to work efficiently, as one would expect coming from Silph Co's most recent director. At noon, Bell ascended to the roof and called Hawk. Hawk positioned himself so his master could ride him, so they could go home. When Hawk was going to take off, Mr. Bell said: -We're not going home, Hawk. Today we're going to the other side of the city; I have got an appointment with the dentist.

Mystery solved.

* * *

Lawrence Krauthammer got off his Flygon and recalled him into a Pokéball. He sighed, very annoyed. He knocked on the door and a Pawniard received him. He rubbed his newly acquired Boulder Badge –I have got an appointment with Mr. Mason. –he notified.

He had hoped that Mr. Mason would be sick or unable to attend him, but the Pawniard told him to enter. Krauthammer observed back to the entrance of the house, and saw the Pawniard training against many wooden posts. He went upstairs and sat on a chair, knowing he had to wait for a while. The room was nicely decorated, but Krauthammer thought it was too gloomy for his tastes. There was a gentleman waiting, and he looked at Krauthammer like the detective was an annoying Caterpie and he wanted to crush him with a boot. "Definitely some humans should be exterminated at the moment of their birth" Krauthammer thought. Each one of them picked a newspaper and read them, in an uncomfortable silence.

Soon the speaker sounded, calling the gentleman. He stood up and exited the room, and less than a minute later another man entered. While the newcomer was picking up one of the magazines, Krauthammer examined him. "This is an unlikable and dangerous man. A possible killer" –he thought. –"He looks more like a criminal than most of the criminals I have arrested. In that moment, the speaker sounded again, this time a different voice. –Mr Krauthammer, please come in.

Krauthammer walked towards a door on the other side of the room and entered a hall. He knocked on the second door, and without waiting any reply he entered. Mr. Mason was washing his hands in a sink on the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

In the life of anyone, there are some humiliating moments. Nobody can be a hero or be dignified all the time, and it isn't necessary to add that very few consider themselves heroes in the moment of visiting the dentist.

Lawrence Krauthammer knew this.

He was a man used to have a very high opinion of his own person. He was Lawrence Krauthammer, superior to most mortals in many things, and in that moment he was unable to feel superior to anyone. His self-esteem was below zero. Now he just was a coward sitting in the chair of the dentist.

Mr. Mason finished his ablutions while he talked with professional politeness.

-It has been hot lately, hasn't it? –Mr. Mason took the feared tools for the dental job. Lawrence Krauthammer took a deep breath.

-Okay, are you comfy? Are you ready? –Krauthammer replied grimly that he was perfectly fine. He grasped the chair and opened his mouth. The dentist asked if something hurt and, as clear as he could talk with his mouth opened and some instruments scratching his teeth, he replied that it was just a routine visit. Maybe Mr. Mason won't notice that tooth that provoked pain…maybe, but Mr. Mason was a good dentist. He hit every tooth, mumbling and commenting the flaws in Krauthammer's teeth.

Mr. Mason stopped his examination. -"I'm doomed" –Krauthammer thought.

-Here is something. Wouldn't you feel pain? How strange you didn't! –he continued his examination. –There isn't a lot of work here. Just a general cleaning and caries on a tooth. Relax.

Krauthammer tried to relax, but his fear didn't let him. Mr. Mason was a professional, and finished the cleaning quickly. While he got all the necessary tools to cure the caries, he started to talk. –Today I have got to do everything. Miss Knocker is away today. Do you remember Ms. Knocker? –Krauthammer nodded, without knowing who his dentist was talking about. Mr. Mason continued his small speech. –She had to leave to take care of her aunt, if it were in any other day, I wouldn't have minded. But today…I have many important clients. I'm waiting for Hamilton Bell! –Mason pronounced the name proudly.

Hamilton Bell! The kind of man that made the world spin! Not the Champion, not the Elite Fours, not the Gym Leaders. Just Hamilton Bell. A man unknown for most of the public, just a name that appeared every once in a while in the news. An ordinary man that was the boss of the most important industry of Kanto. An immensely rich man that obeyed the habitants of the Indigo Plateau, and never gave a speech in his life, yet had an immense power and influence in the region. Mr. Mason kept his proud tone. –It is unconceivable that he could buy anything or anyone, as he is like you or me.- Krauthammer was offended by this statement. Mr. Mason was a good dentist, but there were other good dentists on Saffron City. However, there was only one Lawrence Krauthammer in all the regions.

-Agatha, from the Elite Four, is close to her retirement, and Mr. Bell is the main candidate to be the newest member of the Elite Four. He is an excellent Flying-type trainer. Of course, a Sinnohan like you…

-Ima nat fram sinuh, ima fram johto –Krauthammer tried to say.

-Shut up! The cavity must be completely dry. And he kept injecting hot air. Then he continued: -I didn't think you were from Johto. I have heard that Lance is an amazing champion. Okay, I think this is ready. Close your mouth…no pain, right? We're done.

Krauthammer stood up, feeling free.

-Goodbye, Mr. Krauthammer. I hope you don't find any killer in my house.

Krauthammer replied with a smile: -When I was down there, everyone seemed like a criminal. Maybe now it'll be different!

-I was wondering, would you like to have a Pokémon battle later?

-Sure. Just for fun, I'm going to fight Red, but I don't have the eight Kanto badges. Getting them will be a piece of cake, and I was planning to fly to Cerulean City now. Let's battle tomorrow.

They arranged their battle. Krauthammer happily descended the stairs. He saw once again the gentleman he had encountered when he first arrived. Now he seemed like a good man, useful for Kanto. Krauthammer curiously entered the waiting room again. The man that had arrived when Mr. Mason called him was still there, reading. He still looked like he wanted to kill somebody, but wasn't a criminal. Undoubtedly, he later would be happy and his expression would change.

The Pawniard that was training in the entrance opened the door and a man entered. Krauthammer had seen him before in the TV. Hamilton Bell. He was a pretty imposing man. The richest man in Kanto, yet he had to visit the dentist like anyone. Krauthammer cleaned his glasses before exiting the building. A car had stopped in front, and an attractive ankle had stepped out of it. It would have been beautiful, if it weren't for the newly acquired shoes, shiny and clean. The lady stepped out, and a jewel that was incrusted on the shoe fell down. Krauthammer picked it up and gave it to the woman. She smiled, and let her purse fall too. She definitely wasn't attractive. Krauthammer picked up the purse, just to be polite.

She entered the building, and Krauthammer let his Flygon out.-It is nice to be out of that confined space. - Loyalty commented. –I'll have to agree! It does feel good to get out of a confined space! –Krauthammer said cheerfully. Loyalty just looked at him quizzically.

-No, Loyalty, I'm not drunk. I'm done with my dentist for another six months. It feels good. Now what are we waiting for, Cerulean City is our next stop!


End file.
